Love is Never Trully Forgotten
by heroesofolympus63
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy and Rory encounter an old friend of the Doctor and an alien with horrifying eating habits, will the Doctor be able to face old, buried memories?/ Not a reunion! First DW fanfiction, please, R&R.
1. An old friend and a monster

Chapter 1: An old friend and a monster

Amy's POV

I knew that the Doctor had secrets. His past was a forbidden topic and whenever me or Rory decided to ask him something about it, he would give a non-specific answer like 'Yes', 'No', 'Interesting' or, if it was about people, 'They are always special to me', then he would ask 'Well, how about we go to..' only to rant about the planet, it's inhabitants, funny facts and many others. Then we have to run for our lives and it all starts again.

That's why I was really surprised of the girl, who one day landed in the TARDIS just like that - one moment there is nothing, and the next - BANG!, there's a girl, clinging her head in her hands. She stood up and gasped at the sight of Raggedy man 'Doctor!' 'Excuse me, but do I know you?' he asked her, puzzled. Then his eyes widened in realisation 'Jackie! What are you doing here?' 'I don't know. I was just going to visit Jana D'ark'. She then walked a little bit around the console room and sighed 'I can't concentrate enough to teleport. Something's nudging my mind. I guess I'm needed here. Is anything strange happening, or-' she was cut off when something hit us and we fell on the floor. The Doctor and Jackie immediately stood up, the Doctor going to the console and Jackie - to the door. 'We are stuck' Raggedy man announced 'We can't move neither in time or space.' 'So what do we do?' asked Rory. 'Guys' called Jackie, 'You better come and see this'.

We stood up next to her and saw a heart.

No, not a heart, in a room, in a building, but a heart, as big _as_ a building. We were surrounded by venes, everything was red. In front of us was a door with a heart on it - this time, a typical drawing of one. Around us the venes were huge, some of them twice the height of the TARDIS. There was no way out. We could've either gone through the door to whatever was behind it, or return in the TARDIS.

Either way, we were stuck.

'Doctor, what is this?' I asked. 'I don't know' he said, looking confused around us, along with Rory and me. But Jackie was as pale as a ghost. 'No' she whispered. 'No, no, NO!' she then shouted and got back in the TARDIS, clinging her head again, us following. 'What's wrong, what is this...thing?' questioned Rory. 'This' Jackie pointed around outside, 'is an emiter. It feeds, using people's feelings'. 'So, it eats your feelings?' Rory asked again. 'No' answered Jackie darkly, 'It increases them, basically feeds with the fact that you feel them. They live in a colony. If one of them dies, all of them die, so we mustn't kill them. There would be an emotion overload.' 'So what do we do?' I said. 'You see the heart on the door? It's half filled, meaning that the creature has already fed. If we could overfeed it, it will fall asleep and we could live. The problem - one of us has to go'. There was silence for a while. Then sudenly Rory blurted out 'I'll go!' 'No!' I protested. 'Neither of you two can go. You might have lost each other, but it won't feed on the fact that you are happy now. It'll just...eat you alive'. Again, there was silence. 'I can't go either.' Jackie said, 'I have a sort-of a built-in self-defense. Which leaves you, Doctor'. 'Doctor, don't' I protested, 'there must be another way.' 'There is no other way.' Jackie replied darkly. The Doctor, who had been looking at the wall the whole conversation looked at the girl, 'I'll do it'. 'Okay' Jackie sighted, 'but before you go, can I have a word with you?' 'Yeah, sure'. They walked outside, already whispering to each other. 'What do you think about Jackie?' my fiancé asked me. 'I don't know. She seems... Actually, I really don't have an opinion about her. What about you?' 'Me too. Do you think we could trust her?' 'Well, the Doctor seems to trust her, maybe we could'.

Jackie came back, closed the door behind and slid her back on it. After some time, she spoke 'Well, you are probably wondering what is going to happen to the Doctor. The emiter is going to feed with him, using one person that he loves.' 'River?' Rory asked. 'No' Jackie replied, surprising both of us. 'It's someone who he loves even more. Not that he doesn't love River' she quickly added, 'but...it's different. It'll use the person he loves the most'. 'And who might that be?' again Rory. 'Her name' Jakie said, 'is Rose Tyler'.


	2. Her name is Rose Tyler

Doctor's POV

Jackie and I walked out of the TARDIS and she started explaining in a hushed voice 'Okay, once you go through the door, you'll have to walk some time through a tunnel in order to reach the emiter. It is grouse, I don't want to describe it now, but let's just say that they don't go out a lot for a reason. Once you reach it, it'll offer you a seat. You need to sit. Then it'll touch your temples with it's..._hands_...and that's when it all starts. It'll play with your memories, twist reality, show you things that aren't real. You have to just...give in the pain. That's the only way we can overfeed it. Don't worry, since it is attacking my mind, I'll be able to sense when it gets less cautious. Then, we'll come and get you.' thorough her whole explanation, I could see some kind of bothered in her eyes. 'What is it that you are not telling me?' I asked. 'I know who they are going to use, Doctor. These creatures like to emphasis on single love problems, developing them in your mind. It's the best kind of pain, you see, showing you one thing and a million things that could've gone wrong with it. So, this one is going to focus on one person' 'Who?' I demanded to know although I already had a good guess. She gave me a sad knowing smile and I just mouthed 'Rose', before opening the door with a heart on it, walking in and closing it behind me.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amy's POV

'But who is she?' I was confused. As I mentioned, the Doctor never talked about his past and certainly not about a girl named Rose. Not that I didn't know that there had been others. I used to stumble upon numerous pictures all round the TARDIS, but after I told the Doctor about them, he just took them all in his room. But there was one picture that I never told him about. It had a pretty blond girl in her twenties and a man with brown hair and eyes. They were under a Christmas tree, just about to unpack their presents, although the man wasn't looking at his - he was looking at the girl with such love in the eyes, I just couldn't stop smiling. I kept the photo in my pocket and looked at it from time to time. Now I pulled it out, gave it to Jackie and asked 'Is that her?'. A smile crept on her lips 'Yeah, that's her.' 'And who is the man?' 'When Time Lords are close to death, they can regenerate - meaning, they change they're appearance and somewhat their character' Jackie explained. 'The Doctor has regenerated eleven times and this is him in his tenth incarnation.' I was stunned. 'He actually looks really good in this incarnation.' Rory glared at the picture. Jackie smiled again 'Yeah, you should've seen him - every girl he talked more than two minutes with fell for him' she shock her head, still smiling, 'but he had a thing for blondes. Not only Rose, he fell for others, too. But never like with her. You see, he met her in his ninth incarnation' Jackie started her tale. 'Back then, he was all sassy and thought of humans as stupid apes. He had just regenerated from the Time War. Rose changed him into a better person. They both fell or each other, in the end, but were completely oblivious for the other's feelings, although that everyone that met them, even the Daleks, could see it. He regenerated into his tenth incarnation to save her. After that, they were closer than ever. But it didn't last like that for long. There was a battle at Canary Warf. Millions of Daleks and Cybermen. They send them into the Void, an empty space between universes, but Rose didn't hold on tight enough and would've also fallen in, if it wasn't for her father from the alternative universe to save her. The Doctor managed to say goodbye to her, but didn't have enough time to-' a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. 'Anyway' she continued, 'He had two other companions after that. He met Rose again, but a Dalek shot him and he had to regenerate. Luckily, there was a hand left from his last regeneration and he managed to direct the energy to it, regenerating without changing. One of his companions, Donna, touched the hand and created a meta-crisis Doctor - a Time Lord in a human body. But Donna became a human with Time Lord knowledge, her mind was going to burn from it and the Doctor had to wipe out her memories. He left Rose with the meta-crisis in the alternative universe, the gap closed and he was never able to see her after that. So, what do you think?' I was dumbstruck. How could the Doctor bear a past like this? I leaned my head on Rory's shoulder and he wrapped his hand around mine. Jackie smiled at us 'You know, I'm happy you met the Doctor. He shouldn't travel alone, otherwise he would've died a million times by now.' 'I wonder how he feels all the time, all those memories...' I whispered. After a while, Jackie replied 'He tries not to think of that. But now...' she frowns, then relieve is shown on her face. She grins 'It's overfed. Come on, we've got to pick up the Doctor!' and with that the three of us run out of the TARDIS and through the door with a heart on it.

**Okay, here is chapter 2. I hope you like it, please R&R.**

**Btw, If you want me to post Jackie and the Doctor's meeting, I'll gladly do it. :)**


	3. Do you remember?

Doctor's POV

Once I stepped through the door and closed it behind me, I found myself in the tunnel Jackie mentioned. It was red and looked like a vene, only there was no blood for which I was glad. I walked some time as expected, thinking of Rose. Although I haven't seen her in about three-hundred years, the pain of losing her was still there. I did love River, though, but...I loved Rose more. She was the one who changed me completely, healed me from the memories of the Time War, made me a better person. Most of all, she made me extremely happy. I still wondered what happened to her and the meta-crisis. They were both probably dead by now, which made my hearts shatter. Finally, the tunnel turned on the left and left me face-to-face with the emiter. Jackie was right - it was more grouse than anything I had ever seen. It looked like a crossbreed from an Ood and a Dalek, only that it was red and didn't have legs - it's body was combined with the chair it was sitting on from the waist down. It had hands with sharp nails. It pointed the chair next to me. I took a seat and it reached it's hands over the table (I don't know how, since the table was long) and touched my temples. I closed my eyes only to be sucked by memories. Memories of me and Rose, laughing on inside jokes, running from aliens, spending Christmas with her mother and Mickey - all happy memories that I cherished with my life. Then suddenly, there we were on Bad Wolf Bay, her eyes full of tears. She says she loves me, but just before I could tell her too, she fades away... ...Only so that we can meet two years after. We are running across the street towards each other, I get shot by a Dalek. I almost regenerate and there she is, finally in my arms, her hair smelling of her favourite shampoo, the scent of which is so distant now. We grin widely at one another. The next memories are faster - the Daleks kidnap us, the meta-crisis and Donna come, he murders them, I leave him and Rose on Bad Wolf Bay, saying my last goodbye. Then the memory lane stops. It is replaced by images of Rose crying because of different reasons - the Metacrisis is dead, he abuses her, she looses they're child and, finally, the Meta-crisis is old, but Rose, looking as young as ever, is crying over his death. She looks right at me and says 'You promised'. Although the whole thing lasted no more than ten minutes, it felt like hours. After the emiter dropped it's hands from my temples, I wanted to lay back, cry and never stop. I have been wanting to see her for more than three-hundred years, but managed to sustain the pain in a way. The TARDIS also helped me. Back then, with the emiter, it felt like the first week, no, _month_, after I lost her after Canary Warf. It wasn't until the next minute that Rory, Amy and Jackie burst through the door, helped me up, talking to me. I didn't hear anything. My eyes were still seeing the memories, my ears were still hearing her laughter and soft voice, my hearts were still being ripped apart from the pain. Finally, we were in the TARDIS. I started listening to what they were talking about. '...just in shock' Rory was explaining to Amy and Jackie, who was looking in my eyes. The girl sat next to me - we were on the floor of the control room - and whispered the three words that I've been longing to hear from three-hundred years 'She is happy'. I looked at her in utter disbelief. Jackie smiled at me and continued 'And she sends her best wishes'. Then the mysterious visitor hopped up and said 'Well, I better be going. But first', she send the TARDIS into flying. I didn't care how, I was still looking at her, not believing her words. After Jackie send us into the Vortex, she waved her hand and opened the TARDIS door, quickly smiled, 'Bye', and then stepped through the door, closing it behind. Amy and Rory rushed and tried to open the door. 'Why wouldn't it open?' exclaimed Amy. 'We're into the Vortex' I replied, my voice husky, 'You can't open the door. The TARDIS wouldn't let you.' 'But how did Jackie open it?' Rory was confused. I smiled and said 'I don't think there's a rational explanation about this. She just...did.' 'Oh, forget Jackie!' Amy walked next to me 'How are _you_?' 'I'm fine, Amy, really.' 'She told us about her.' Rory blurted. 'And?' I raised my eyebrows, already putting my mask on again. The emotion mask. 'Well,...do you need a hug?' Amy asked. I waved dismissively 'I'm fine, seriously, I am.' I hopped up, smiling broadly at them 'Well, where to next? What about Argo 7? A beautiful planet, really. It has volcanoes that erupt in flame and water _at the same time_. So, what do you say?'

Amy's POV

Then, once again, we were running. The Doctor never told us of Rose Tyler again. One day, I gave him the photo. He smiled at it and, instead of taking it in his room, he put it in his pocket. That's when I learned, that love can never be forgotten, even after three-hundred years.

So, here you are. This is the end of the story, but...I'm aiming for a series! I'll try to write a sequel, but could take a while and Amy and Rory won't be in it.

By the way, I posted the prequel, how Jackie and the Doctor met.

Have a nice day,

-lympus


End file.
